Smile and a Leaf
by kimsangraa
Summary: Well, Baekhyun hanyalah daun dan Chanyeol salah satu dari kelopak bunga yang indah. A ChanBaek/BaekYeol ff.


Disclaimer © kimsangraa

Cast : **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun**  
etc

**Warning**, OOC.

Hello, back with me. This is for you, BaekYeol-shipper, **happy reading**, and I hope you enjoy.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Entahlah, ia jadi lebih suka melakukan hal itu sejak menyadari satu orang spesial telah menempati ruang kosong dalam hatinya. Orang spesial itu—kata Kris menurut teori bunganya—berasal dari kalangan daun di sekolah mereka—Chanyeol tidak mengambil masalah apa-apa dari itu.

Jadi ketika ia melihat sosok 'daun' itu di antara air yang beriak kecil, Chanyeol menghela nafas berani, dan berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Chanyeol mengambil tempat tepat di sebelahnya.

* * *

Namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Ia berada di kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas yang berada di daerah pusat Seoul. Bukan, ia mengaku ia bukanlah orang yang populer di sekolahnya—hanya saja, kemampuan bersosialisasinya yang tinggi membuatnya memiliki banyak teman baik. Dan semuanya tahu tentang Baekhyun yang menyukai sang pangeran sekolah bernama Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun tahu, cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang abstrak. Saat itu, ia tengah membawa nampan kosong sambil membaca prosedur bagaimana memilih lauk makan siang melalui alat otomatis di kantin sekolah mereka. Ia hampir saja melakukan kesalahan fatal—jika Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya tidak segera membantu.

Baekhyun malu sekali. Ia tidak bisa menalar berapa kencang jantungnya berdegup, saking gugupnya Baekhyun. Tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Chanyeol berkali-kali, tapi lelaki populer itu tidak marah, bahkan malah tersenyum. Tahukah ia, betapa malunya Baekhyun saat itu?

Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol, ia berterus terang. Bukan seperti para gadis yang menggoda sia-sia, tapi sebagai seseorang di belakang yang melihat diam-diam.

Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak pernah mencoba mendekati Chanyeol. Ia pikir, ia cukup melihat dari jauh saja. Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan, jadi ia menjaga jarak ini dengan Chanyeol. Tidak menjauh, juga tidak mendekat. Tentu saja Baekhyun salah, ketika lama-kelamaan rasa itu membuncah, Baekhyun nyaris gila karenanya.

.

.

Setiap orang populer pasti punya gosip, Baekhyun sendiri membuktikan hal itu. Ia menemukan berbagai gosip yang tidak ada untungnya. Misalnya, gosip Chanyeol memacari banyak orang dalam satu waktu, dan digosipkan dengan orang lain yang berbeda di kemudian hari. Ah, omong kosong saja—Baekhyun kesal.

Bukan pada awalnya saja Baekhyun kesal. Semakin hari bertambah, semakin bertumpuk pula gosip-gosip orang populer. Hanya saja, Baekhyun menyadari inilah resiko menyukai seorang pangeran tampan dari jauh, tanpa mendekatinya secara langsung.

Berikutnya, tebak apa yang Baekhyun dengar. 'Park Chanyeol sudah tunangan'? Aaah, tentu saja ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun, mengingat ia telah menyimpan perasaan menyukai secara sepihak ini berbulan-bulan lamanya. Namun, Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapanya, iya kan?

Maka setelah itu, ia menenangkan diri dengan tidak memikirkan Chanyeol selama beberapa hari. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat tidak bisa melakukannya, karena dimana-mana pikirannya selalu bersambungan dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut Chanyeol. Namun ia memaksa fokus pada Girls' Generation, sampai akhirnya…

—ia tidak tahu akan terjadi hal yang sungguh sangat berada diluar dugaannya.

.

.

.

.

Ia mendapat surat berisi pemberitahuan dan jadwal karyawisata.

Baekhyun mengeluh. Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai acara yang mengharuskannya berkumpul dengan teman-teman banyak. Namun entahlah, tidak ada satupun alasan yang membuat Baekhyun meninggalkan acara itu. Ia sudah banyak mengomel tentang karyawisata, namun tetap saja ia berakhir dengan duduk di kursi bis dan disebelahnya selalu saja Jongdae yang berisik setengah mati.

Kali ini karyawisata mereka tertuju pada sebuah hutan dengan sisi sungai dan air terjun. Baekhyun mengakui kalau tempat itu benar-benar indah karena sebelumnya ia pernah berwisata ke sini. Baekhyun duduk malas-malasan di bis, membuat Guru Song menarik Baekhyun agar segera berkumpul dengan teman lainnya.

Baekhyun turun, setengah lemas karena tubuhnya yang tidak bisa diajak semangat, dan ia berjalan perlahan.

Saat itulah Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol—tetap mempesona—hanya dengan kaos hitam, jaket _baseball_, celana selutut berwarna aprikot, dan topi biru. Baekhyun bisa leluasa mengira-ngira bentuk tubuhnya, kalau saja obsidian Chanyeol yang berwarna coklat terang tidak menatap Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah, sembari setengah menggerutu.

_Ia tampan_, pikir Baekhyun, _ia keren, dan ia memiliki segalanya yang ingin ia miliki_. Dan lelaki berparas manis itu memang benar apa adanya.

.

.

Salah satu alasan ia tidak suka mengikuti acara sekolah adalah, ia akan melihat para gadis dengan pakaian pendek-pendek dan gaya centilnya yang menyebalkan mengelilingi Chanyeol. Yah, sebagai informasi saja, Baekhyun tahu kaki mereka lebih mulus dibandingkan dengan kakinya, namun… Baekhyun tidak suka sampai seolah darah mendidih di ubun-ubun.

Namun, tentunya, Byun Baekhyun menahan diri. Ia selalu berkata pada dirinya; ia bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Tidak berhak baginya memang untuk merasa cemburu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Saatnya kembali ke dunia nyata yang menunggu.

Ia memandang Kyungsoo—partner acaknya dalam karyawisata ini, yang mereka berdua bertugas mencatat tanaman apa saja yang bisa diolah menjadi makanan di hutan ini. Kyungsoo balas memandangnya lama, membuat Baekhyun jengah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Rebuslah daun itu sampai empuk, tambahkan sedikit garam, oke kau bisa memakannya." gumam Baekhyun sinis, menunjuk setangkai daun yang tampak layu. Kyungsoo tertawa sembari menepuk bahunya.

"Kau tidak perlu susah berpikir, Baekhyun. Kita bisa saja tidak mengerjakannya." kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangkat alis.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, hanya saja… aku punya pikiran sebulan kedepan kita perlu menyisihkan waktu untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah." jawab Kyungsoo. Senyuman manis merajai bibirnya, kemudian Baekhyun langsung menjitaknya.

"Berhentilah. Ayo, sekarang kita cari."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak pandai dalam hal ini. Namun beruntunglah, Baekhyun merupakan orang yang banyak membaca buku tentang tumbuhan—selebihnya, Kyungsoo banyak membaca resep makanan—jadi Baekhyun tahu lebih banyak.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, atau lebih tepatnya, karena Baekhyun tahu lebih banyak, ia selangkah lebih depan. Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan perlahan—atau ia yang terlalu cepat? Baekhyun melangkahi semak-semak tinggi seraya terus berbicara. Ketika ia tidak lagi mendengar langkah kaki yang mengikuti, ia berbalik.

Tidak ada siapapun.

"Kyungsoo, ini tidak lucu… Keluarlah," katanya malas, sekaligus sedikit khawatir karena ia memang bukan sosok pemberani dalam kesendirian.

Siiingg…

Baekhyun hanya dapat mendengar suara semak yang bergerak karena angin. Ia menghela nafas dalam—sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak enak badan. Dan sekarang, apa? Ia ditinggalkan sendiri di sini oleh Kyungsoo?

Setelah berkeliling dengan putaran kecil, Baekhyun juga tidak dapat menemukan tanda apapun seperti pembatas area. Berarti ia telah berada di luar area yang ditentukan oleh sekolah. Kemungkinan terburuk yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah ia telah tersesat jauh dan tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluar.

_Konyol. Bisa masuk, harus bisa keluar juga_, pikir Baekhyun, untuk mencairkan suasana hatinya yang memburuk. Ia menatap langit, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar langit karena tertutup dedaunan hijau yang rimbun, namun ia masih dapat menikmati terik dari celah-celahnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan diam sejenak. Ia pernah mendengar, jika tersesat di hutan sebaiknya berjalan mengikuti aliran air. Ia lupa manfaatnya apa—tapi Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya, termenung selama beberapa saat untuk menemukan bunyi air mengalir. Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki.

Diam sejenak untuk mendengar lagi, dan mulai berjalan lagi, seraya memastikan agar kaki kanannya tidak mengambil langkah lebih panjang dari kaki kiri agar ia tetap berjalan lurus dan bukannya berjalan dengan gerakan berputar.

Semak-semak belukar menjulang setinggi dadanya, dan Baekhyun berpikir apa ia yang terlalu pendek dalam hal ini. Ia mengintip dari celah ranting semak perdu yang tumbuh sesuka hati. Beberapa memang sempat menggores wajah manisnya, namun ia bertahan.

Setelah ia berjalan beberapa saat, Baekhyun menemukan sebuah pohon besar dengan akar gantung yang lebat. Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya lewat mulut, ia tidak ingin menemukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia menyibakkan akar gantung itu seolah ia berhadapan dengan korden, dan…

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tempat ini menyuguhkan pemandangan seperti yang ia lihat tiga tahun silam.

Ia menemukan tempat ini lagi. Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, merasa lega walaupun ia belum menemukan siapapun yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Minimal tempat ini adalah tempat terbuka yang bisa membuatnya dengan mudah ditemukan.

"Ah… Jinjja yeppeuda~!" teriaknya. Mata beningnya mengarah ke air sungai yang tampak segar dan jernih. Ia menggulung celananya sebatas lutut, lalu duduk di tepian sungai—lebih tepatnya di atas batu hitam bersih yang besar, dan mencelupkan sepertiga kakinya.

"Ah!" pekiknya. Perkiraannya benar, suhu air ini sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas derajat celcius, termasuk dingin untuk kulitnya yang sensitif.

Kemudian, Baekhyun termenung menyadari suasana benar-benar sepi. Hanya terisi oleh nyanyian burung-entah-apa, dan suara jangkrik yang damai. Ini tempat yang indah juga sialan, membuat otaknya bernostalgia lagi tentang Chanyeol dan segala yang ada pada dirinya.

Baekhyun berbeda. Ya, ia berada di kalangan popularitas tengah. Biasa saja, mungkin sama sekali tidak dilirik oleh yang atas. Sementara Chanyeol berada di paling atas, puncak seorang yang paling popular dan sudah pasti dikenal semua orang di sekolah.

Baekhyun memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Ah… betapa ia membenci diskriminasi maya itu.

Ia membencinya karena semua orang yang punya popularitas tak sesungguhnya punya bakat asli. Namun, bukannya ia menyombong, ia memang mempunyai suara yang apik untuk didengar. Sementara Chanyeol, _he has his own style in rap_. Unik, kata Baekhyun. Dan apa adanya.

Ah iya, kalau ini Baekhyun mendengarnya sebagai fakta, bahwa Chanyeol itu seperti air. Ia mengalir dengan santai, mungkin ditengahnya ada yang mengganggu sehingga terbentuk pusaran. Chanyeol juga populer karena apa adanya, bukan karena mencari sensasi, tapi, ya, kembali seperti awal saja—Chanyeol itu seperti air.

.

.

Berbicara tentang masalah air, dari lima detik yang lalu Baekhyun melihat sebuah bayangan yang terpantul di permukaan sungai.

Bayangan seorang lelaki.

.

.

Lelaki itu mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Di batu yang sama; yang juga diduduki oleh Baekhyun.

Aroma tubuhnya yang seperti buah-buahan—bau yang mendominasi adalah bau seperti buah beri—menggerayangi penciuman Baekhyun. Ia bisa menerima, mengapa banyak orang betah berada dalam jarak yang memungkinkan mereka menghirup aroma Chanyeol.

.

.

"Hai."

.

.

Suara beratnya terdengar lembut. Sapaan itu mampu membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun memanas. Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke samping—ia nyaris berteriak karena yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya balik.

.

.

"Eerr… Hai juga."

"Tersesat?"

"Em… Ya… Begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat." jawabnya, berusaha terdengar tidak gugup, maka ia mencoba tertawa kecil. Dari sudut mata sipitnya, ia dapat melihat seulas senyuman dalam wajah Chanyeol yang damai.

—tolong ambilkan bantal dan biarkan Baekhyun membenamkan kepala dan berteriak-teriak seperti mendapat sebuah senyuman dari member Girls Generation—oh, itu konyol.

Lalu hening sejenak. Hening yang menyejukkan hati—Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa sikunya sempat mengenai lengan Chanyeol yang halus, membuat jantungnya berdetak melampaui kata normal.

"Aku juga tersesat." kata Chanyeol, lalu tertawa. Tawanya terdengar sangat dipaksakan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ringan. "Ah, bagaimana jika kita obrolkan hal lain?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sejenak. Sungguh, Chanyeol terlihat santai dari segala sisi. "Boleh saja. Malahan sepertinya lebih baik..." jawab Baekhyun setengah yakin.

"Baiklah... Aku ingin bertanya. Menurutmu…aku masuk bagian mana?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung ketika Chanyeol mengambil bunga mungil di bawah batu hitam dan menyodorkannya ke depan Baekhyun. Jari lentiknya terangkat, lalu bergerak-gerak tak tentu—mengudara, menimbang-nimbang, ia akan menganggap bunga ini sebagai apa. Aa… Baekhyun ingat sesuatu.

"Ini teori bunga, ya…?" tanyanya ragu.

"Terserah kau mau menganggap ini apa," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus, ia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang memberikan pilihan sulit untuknya.

"Jika benar, kurasa ini kau," katanya, menunjuk salah satu kelopak bunga yang warnanya sedikit lebih terang dibandingkan yang lain. "Yang ini bisa berarti Jongin, Kris, Sehun…" ia menunjuk kelopak bunga lainnya.

"Baik. Perumpamaan yang pintar." Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, kau masuk bagian mana?"

"Daun?" gumaman Baekhyun menggantung ragu di udara. Ia merasa konyol, namun Chanyeol mengangguk saja. Entah mengiyakan, atau sekedar memberi tanggapan.

"Bisa juga. Apa menurutmu kelopak bunga yang ini menyukai kelopak bunga yang lainnya?" tanya Chanyeol—jarinya menunjuk sehelai kelopak bunga yang warnanya lebih terang tadi, yang menurut Baekhyun adalah diri Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya. Ia memang menyukai mereka, namun sebagai pelengkap hidup. Yang sebenarnya, ia jatuh dalam pesona daun." kata Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memetik sehelai kelopak bunga yang tadi, dan ajaibnya, kelopak bunga itu jatuh tepat di atas daun mungil yang ada.

Baekhyun mematung. Bingung.

"Kenapa ia bisa jatuh dalam pesona daun? Daun kan biasa saja, hanya hijau, dan umumnya yang menarik perhatian adalah keseluruhan bunga, kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin daun telah melakukan fotosintesis untuk makanan bunga, dan bayi bunga juga?"

Baekhyun tertawa, suaranya terdengar manis. Filosofi yang benar, namun juga aneh.

"Namun itu tidak penting. Lihat, ini aku. Aku yang jatuh di atas daun itu." kata Chanyeol, menunjuk kelopak bunga yang berada di atas daun. "Kau tahu ini siapa?" kali ini ia menunjuk daunnya.

Daun? Berarti dari kalangan tengah. Aaah, hati Baekhyun menjeritkan sebuah perasaan tidak rela ketika dengan lembut Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Siapa 'daun' itu, sampai Chanyeol mampu jatuh? Siapa? Ia sungguh tidak rela.

Baekhyun ingin menjawab 'tidak, bodoh, aku tidak tahu siapa asdfghjkl itu dan bla-bla dan kau telah menyakiti hatiku aaarghh aku benci kau' namun yang menjadi reaksinya hanyalah gelengan kepala yang terlihat lemah.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Manis sekali hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap secara bersamaan di perutnya. Selanjutnya, ia juga merasakan listrik tegangan tinggi menyetrumnya ketika dua tangan Chanyeol memegang lengannya, menariknya mendekat—

—eoh?

Baekhyun bersumpah... ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol menyapu sebagian wajahnya—aroma nafasnya seperti permen _mint_.

Baekhyun berpikir apa ia yang telah tidak waras—ia merasakan belah bibir Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut, dan perlahan, menyentuh keningnya yang tidak tertutup poni.

Baekhyun tidak sadar apa yang terjadi—ia membuat mulutnya membuka lucu dan matanya melebar sesaat. Dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya, mata sipit Baekhyun kembali melihat obsidian Chanyeol yang menyiratkan sebuah perasaan lega dan manis.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu."

Baekhyun perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna situasi. Kakinya terasa kebas, ia tidak merasakan dinginnya air mengalir di sela-sela jari kakinya lagi. Matanya membulat lucu—lucu sekali, Chanyeol bersumpah.

"N—ne?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Alunan burung bernyanyi masih menemani mereka. Obsidiannya menatap intens mata sayu Baekhyun, kemudian ia menemukan pantulan wajahnya sendiri di bola mata Baekhyun yang sebening air sungai. Kemudian kedua lengannya meraih Baekhyun; mendekap lelaki berparas manis itu ke dalam pelukan hangat yang dipenuhi aroma tubuhnya.

"Saranghanda."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, berpikir semuanya nyata dengan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang teratur mengenai tengkuknya. Ia balas mendekap Chanyeol perlahan dan erat—kali ini ia tidak akan percaya semua gosip tentang Chanyeol karena secara naluriah ia tahu itu tidak benar. Lelaki berparas manis itu tersenyum lemah.

"Nado saranghaeyo…" lirihnya, sebelum semua terlihat gelap di pandangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie…"

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. Ia merasakan cahaya di atas kelopak matanya yang tertutup berwarna oranye. Senjakah? Ia bangun seraya mengerang pelan.

"Baekhyunie! Astaga… Aku khawatir sekali…"

Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan sebuah pelukan erat melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia tahu, ini Chanyeol. Aroma beri-nya terasa menyenangkan. Baekhyun menikmati pelukan ini sebelum ia tersadar ia telah berada di apartemennya.

"…apartemenku? Aku... aku kelelahan ya? Lalu, bagaimana kau membawaku ke sini?" tanyanya, masih terdengar kurang bertenaga.

"Sekolah yang mengantar. Iya, kau kelelahan. Tadi saat aku mencari jalan agar bisa keluar dari hutan itu, aku bertemu dengan Guru Song. Karena aku yang menggendongmu, maka mereka menyuruhku ikut mengantarmu agar bisa menjagamu di apartemen." jelas Chanyeol, bertahan dengan kedua lengannya melingkupi Baekhyun.

"Aah… Mereka sudah pulang?"

"Iya, mereka kan harus mengurus anak-anak yang lain. Lagipula aku bisa mengurusmu, kok. Aku kan kekasihmu." sahut Chanyeol. Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat.

"Hei, siapa yang bilang kita kekasih?" sergahnya, seraya memamerkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Eoh, jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Bukaaan… Aku mau, tentu saja. Ah, sudahlah. Toh kau sudah di sini."

Chanyeol tertawa ketika dengan menggemaskannya Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan mereka agar wajah merahnya tidak terlihat. Mereka termenung beberapa saat, dengan Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun yang wanginya sepeti bayi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Kau bisa memegang kata-kata itu." bisiknya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun tersenyum, dan bisa mendengar lirihan Baekhyun yang membuatnya lega karena di akhir, perasaannya terbalas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

Tidak ada yang paham, tidak ada yang tahu awalnya perasaan itu ada bagaimana. Hanya dengan mata yang bertatapan dalam satu kedipan waktu, mungkin mereka sudah saling merasakan. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun resmi membuat cerita cinta dalam hati mereka.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's babbling :**

Well... Ini saya publish tanpa persiapan khusus~ jadi kalo misalnya aneh, ada typo, atau lainnya, maafkan saya *bow*. For **sonewbamin**, ini jadinya ChanBaek. Well, are you happy?:)

And, last, review please?


End file.
